Rumah Potter
by nutmeg-not-head
Summary: Lika-liku keluarga Potter yang mahsyur sejak kelahiran Lily Luna Potter dan masa lalu yang membayangi sang kepala keluarga. Timeline lompat-lompat. Chap 1 - x tokoh utama: Ginny Potter, Bellatrix Lestrange


**Disclaimer** : Hak cipta pada JK Rowling dan ga bermaksud melanggarnya, ga bermaksud ambil duit dari buat ini.

 **A/N** : Ini cuma tulisan suka-suka, entah lanjut entah engga. mau dibawa kemana saya juga ga ada gambaran #dor ini tulisan lama (10 Des 2013 kata MSWord), dipublish di sini karena fandom ini kok isinya yaah begitulah dan saya kangen nulis di fandom haha orz happy RnR. saran ataupun kritikan silakan ditulis di kolom komentar~

* * *

Musim hujan yang lain. Basah. Cucian menumpuk karena "Cara Muggle membuat pakaian lebih awet," tukas salah satu iparnya. Anak-anak mengompol. Ayah mereka **selalu** pulang larut malam. Bahkan pernah dua hari tak pulang. Tiap minggu selama dua bulan. Alasannya tugas. Pekerjaan Auror. Menangkap penyihir hitam atau para pembuat onar. Pekerjaan lebih _mulia_ daripada mengawasi anak mereka agar tak berlarian keluar rumah saat hujan. _Oh, betapa sungguh menyenangkan menjadi seorang ibu rumah tangga._

Satu lambaian tongkat dan tempat sampah di seberang meledak terbakar. _Lihat saja. Tiga tahun lagi ia akan jadi jurnalis dan meninggalkan rumah. Biar_ dia _tahu rasa susahnya mengurus anak._ Sembari melihat api dari bak sampah membubung ke angkasa karena siraman air hujan, pikiran tadi turut meninggalkan kepala. Membuat anak-anak tak mendapat perhatian, bimbingan, dan segala macamnya sama saja mengutuk masa depan bocah-bocah mereka. Ini juga bukan harapan mereka berdua saat menikah meski sudah barang tentu ia tak ingin mendekam di rumah mengurus anak hingga tiba-tiba sadar umurnya sudah lewat lima puluh seperti ibunya. Ginny Potter berdecak jengkel seraya memasuki diskotik Muggle yang bising.

Bukannya menuju lantai dansa atau salah sudut untuk bercengkrama dengan para pencari pelampiasan penat, dengan tubuhnya yang tegap terbentuk oleh Quidditch, Ginny meninju pintu toilet hingga mengeluarkan bunyi jeritan. Orang kaget. Yang kemudian mengatainya dengan umpatan sekotor kakus. Ginny hanya memicingkan mata berlalu hingga sampai di depan wastafel. Tongkat diacungkan ke pintu dan tak ada orang lain masuk kemudian. Tangan kirinya merogoh saku blazer cokelat muda yang ia pakai dan kembali dengan cincin bermata hitam di genggaman. Cincin ini ia dapatkan sebagai hadiah pernikahan untuknya dari centaurus Hutan Terlarang. _Gunakan baik-baik_ , seakan centaurus itu si penasihat spiritual dan dia pahlawan yang harus melawan monster. Dia tidak melawan monster. Dia seorang ibu yang harus segera berlari saat balitanya menjerit atau melerai saat bocah laki-lakinya memukul anak tetangga. Dan ayah mereka yang _mahsyur_ itu tidak ada di rumah saat hal remeh itu berlangsung ajeg. Terlebih saat James mengerjai Albus hingga si sulung membuat adiknya membentur parit atau tergelincir dari atap. _Fantastis_. Satu orang James sebanding dengan kombo seorang Fred dan seorang George.

Fred. Ada beberapa hal yang ingin ia tanyakan pada Fred, terutama ide liciknya untuk menangani makhluk seperti James. _Cara berpikir hampir sama pastinya memiliki solusi yang sama 'kan?_ Tapi mungkin tidak sekarang, ia masih bisa mengatasi bocahnya sendiri. Mungkin juga tidak ada lain kali. Melihat Fred kembali hidup, lalu kembali mati, hatinya belum sebeku itu untuk menganggapnya biasa.

Ia bolak-balik cincinnya dan sesekali simbol di dalam mata cincin berkilat di bawah temaram lampu. Cincin ini _Hallow_. _Hallow_ yang disebut-sebut Luna dengan nada melantur dan ngotot di awal tahun keenam mereka. _Hallow_ dari cerita Beedle, benda sihir yang sanggup membawa kembali orang mati ke dunia fana. Harry tak membuangnya. Toh ia sudah memiliki dugaan mengapa.

Batu hitam ia sentuh dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk lalu bayangan di sampingnya menjadi makin padat dan berbentuk. Sedikit lebih tinggi dengan rambut hitam lebat dan pelupuk mata tebal, Bellatrix Lestrange memandangnya dengan hidung kembang kempis dan mata menatap tajam. Tubuhnya tanpa garis tipis keperakan seperti Patronus badaniah. Sungguh nyata dan solid. Fakta dia telah meninggal sebelas tahun lalu dapat mudah dilupakan. Apa ini kekuatannya sebagai anak ketujuh sedemikian hebat? Atau cincinnya? Seingatnya, Luna (dan Beedle sendiri) bercerita tubuh mereka akan berpendar keperakan, seperti hantu, bukan seperti solidnya _poltergeist_ atau manusia.

Sedetik kemudian Bellatrix menerjang, seperti bludger. Ginny dengan tangkas menghindarinya dan membuat Nyonya Lestrange membentur wastafel. _Tidak cukup gesit untuk pertempuran dengan otot, eh?_ Menyusul kemudian lambaian tongkat yang membuat nyonya Pelahap Maut terjerembap lalu mengerang marah.

"Begini, Bellatrix," membalas tatapan galak Bellatrix dengan memicingkan mata, "aku tak tahu sampai berapa lama _Hallow_ -nya bertahan. Supaya bisa 'menikmati' perjalanan singkatmu ke sini, kuminta agar kauturuti kata-kataku—"

"Kaupikir kau siapa, darah pengkhianat!" Masih melotot dan berusaha membebaskan diri dari mantra dari Ginny. "Kau tidak memerintahku! Dan aku tidak mengikuti perintahmu! Kau—"

" _Silencio_! Wah, rupanya bisa. Benar-benar seperti bangkit dari kematian," gumamnya takjub sambil memperhatikan Bellatrix membuka-tutup mulut tanpa suara _. Necromancer yang mencipatkan ini pastilah yang paling berhasil mewujudkan impian para ahli necromancy_. Pikirnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari wanita yang terdiam di lantai toilet. Dia bukan pendendam tapi melihat penyihir pongah yang mengagung-agungkan kemurnian darah sedang terpuruk di toilet diskotik Muggle... ini sungguh menghinakan. Bagi penyihir tersebut.

Ginny kemudian merapalkan mantra pembatalan lalu mengubah volume Bellatrix menjadi lirih dan menyihir pakaian baru untuk anak buah Tom Riddle itu. Pakaian Muggle. Tank top dengan jaket jeans dan celana ketat berbahan sama.

Ekspresi kaget Bellatrix bakal menjadi pemanggil Patronus yang sangat kuat jika seandainya anak-anak membuat stres lagi. Masih terbahak-bahak, Nyonya Potter menyembunyikan tongkat sihir di balik blazernya sendiri. Setelahnya, ia menggamit Nyonya Lestrange lalu menggeretnya keluar toilet menuju hiruk-pikuk di lantai dansa. Nyonya yang disebut terakhir mematung agar tak dipindahkan tapi Ginny berhasil membuat mereka berdua menuju meja seberang setelah melalui para Muggle yang saling himpit.

Mata Bellatrix terbelalak lebar dan pandangannya mengedar ke seisi ruangan, nampak seperti ketakutan akan terjangkiti sesuatu. _Yeah_ , Muggle. Bellatrix jelas tak menduga tempat apa ini meski dentuman musik terdengar lamat-lamat di toilet tadi. Ginny yang sama sekali tak mabuk jadi tertawa tergelak-gelak dan membuat orang di sebelah mereka berusaha mengakrabkan diri tapi segera digagalkan dengan mantra Notice-Me-Not dan Muffliato oleh tongkat sihir di balik lengan blazernya.

"Kausengaja. Kausengaja tidak memantrai sampah-sampah busuk itu sejak keluar dari jamban tadi! Berani-beraninya, kau Weasel!" Matanya membelalak marah dan masih tak mau duduk.

"Tentu berani," sambil memberikan cengiran mirip cengiran milik Harry dan menambahkan, "dan nama belakangku sekarang Potter. Sekadar info tambahan untukmu."

Mendengar ucapannya begitu Bellatrix mengatupkan mulut sebelum membalas, "Sebut jelas maumu lalu keluarkan aku dari tempat laknat ini. Atau aku akan membunuhmu dengan tongkat sihirmu sendiri karena aku yakin aku masih bisa membunuhmu, darah kotor. Tak peduli aku sudah mati atau tidak. Aku mampu menggunakan sihir yang bahkan tak terpikirkan oleh otak lumpurmu."

Ginny segera memotong dan masih dengan nada geli yang kentara, "Ya, ya. Aku juga tak ingin berlama-lama denganmu, Bellatrix. Jadi, kupastikan tidak lebih dari duapuluh menit."

Itu benar. Jika lebih lama, mungkin ia akan berubah pikiran dan membunuh bedebah ini. Tak mungkin ia lupa siapa yang membuat Fred pergi dari mereka. Dan siapa yang nyaris membunuhnya. Jika George atau Mum di posisinya saat ini, ia tak ragu mereka akan membunuh lalu menghidupkan lalu membunuh lagi karena mereka yang paling merasa kehilangan, dibandingkan dirinya.

"Untuk membuatnya ringkas, bagaimana kaubisa bertahan mencintai Riddle—," Bellatrix segera mengumpat saat nama itu disebut , "—bahkan ketika laki-laki itu menjadikanmu budaknya?"

Dia tak segera menjawab, malah tersenyum miring. Mengejek.

"Antek Dumbledore bertanya tentang cinta? Apa kau melewatkan pelajarannya, Ginny kecil? Heh? Dan karena kau tak bisa memanggilnya karena dia membusuk di tanah bersama Freddie sekarang kau meminta bantuan dariku, Pelahap Maut, yang kata kalian tidak menghargai cinta kasih?" Tawanya berderai-derai dan tak kehilangan kemampuannya membuat bulu kuduk meremang. "Luar biasa idiotnya."

Gertakan kosong yang membuatnya menatap malas perempuan di depan. Tipikal Bellatrix Lestrange atau orang pengecut manapun, jika tidak berhasil melukai fisik, mentalnya yang akan dilukai. Sekali lagi, hanya kata-kata dengki tak berarti.

"Ya, aku melewatkan kelasnya karena saat itu aku sedang sibuk menerobos Kementrian Sihir. Hal yang membuat Fred tertawa senang dan menari-nari di kubur bersama Dumbledore. Ah, lalu Bellatrix, jika kau menjawabnya berputar-putar, kita bisa makin lama di sini. Kau tahu 'kan? Muggle?"

Karena masih berdiri, wanita berambut hitam itu mudah melayangkan pukulan ke arah Ginny. Sayangnya, tidak mengenai apapun karena orang yang diserang masih memiliki refleks seorang Chaser. Napas Bella memburu. Sebab, ia direndahkan, disandera—demi Slytherin!—di antara para sampah. Serta tak bisa menggunakan sihir sama sekali. Oh, jahanam Weasley tak mengetahui itu, untungnya.

"Karena kau tak mengerti—ini tidak berhubungan dengan... ah sudahlah—mari kita posisikan begini. Kau istri Riddle—," sepenuhnya tak peduli dengan jeritan gusarnya, "—dan Riddle berhasil menjadi pemimpin komunitas sihir. Menjadi pemimpin tertinggi. Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan sebagai istri agar dia mau mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah?"

Pertanyaan bodoh. Darah pengkhianat memang benar-benar bodoh. Tawanya lalu meledak sebelum dihentikan kalimat—

"Dan apa yang kau lakukan sebagai _fangirl_ dari Voldemort?"

— _apa itu barusan?_

Ginny merayakan kebingungan Bellatrix dengan sesimpul senyum. Ia menduga Lestrange ini tak paham dengan kata _fangirl_ tadi. Atau mungkin paham karena tiba-tiba mata sekaligus mulutnya melebar hendak mengatakan sesuatu tapi terkunci kembali.

"Aku abdinya yang paling setia, Potter," balasnya menekankan setiap kata, "lebih terpuji daripada istilah Muggle-mu. Aku bisa saja mengabaikan hinaanmu padaku tapi kalau kau menghina Pangeran Kegelapan sekali lagi, kau akan menjumpai para pamanmu hari ini."

Ginny tertawa lagi. Bagaimana mungkin dia dulu menganggap Bellatrix Lestrange menakutkan jika nyatanya pikirannya inkoheren seperti ini? Oh. Pengalaman menjadi orang tua. Itu yang membuatnya beda. "Nah, itu yang kutunggu. Kau membuktikannya sendiri bahwa kau _fangirl_." Perempuan tercantik keluarga Black itu masih menatapnya galak dan beberapa melirik saku blazernya. "Itu pertanyaan pengandaian. Bukan hal sulit untukmu 'kan? Apalagi kupikir pasti setidaknya sekali atau dua kali kau pernah membayangkan bagaimana seandainya Pangeran Kegelapan menikahimu setelah perang berakhir."

Yang mengherankan, Bellatrix mendadak mendengus dan membuang muka. "Lucu sekali kau kira kau bisa mengakaliku dengan pertanyaan seperti itu, Weasel. Aku memang impulsif tapi tidak berarti aku bodoh dan bisa terperdaya! " Kepalan tangannya menggebrak meja. Ia mendelik dan mendesisikan tiap kalimatnya. "Tidak, Weasel. Kau tidak bisa membuatku merana karena kalimat kiasan yang sebenarnya mengolokku karena aku menikahi suamiku yang menyedihkan itu dan bukan menikahi Pangeran Kegelapan dan menganggap pasti hancurlah hatiku karena orang yang kucintai tak bisa kumiliki." Sama mendadaknya dengan gerakan tak acuhnya tadi, ia tertawa melengking. Mulutnya terbuka lebar dan mengarah ke lampu terdekat. Suaranya jelek dan lebih keras dari musik di tempat itu. Tapi tidak seheboh ketiga anaknya berteriak di saat yang sama.

"Kalian orang-orang kolot menganggap cinta hanya didapatkan dalam pernikahan." Dia masih melanjutkan seminalnya sambil sesekali mengibaskan tangan. Mungkin menampar kepala siapa yang mendadak muncul di ingatannya. "Cinta tidak ada dalam pernikahan. Cinta ada dalam penghambaan," katanya lamat-lamat dengan wajah menjorok ke depan seolah mengajarkan pada Ginny suatu ilmu yang tak akan dia mengerti. Sedangkan Ginny balas menatapnya dengan kedua tangan terkatup di atas meja. Jika peran seperti ini yang diinginkan, dia toh bisa mengikuti.

"Mencintai adalah menghamba. Aku yakin kau tak memahami itu." Senyum lebar menambah seram wajah Bellatrix.

Ginny berpikir seharusnya sudah menduga pikiran itu. Dengan riwayatnya sebagai seorang Pelahap Maut dan gosip dari Mum saat dia kelas empat, Sirius dan Bellatrix pernah menjalin _affair_ , bagaimana Bellatrix menerjemahkan cinta pastilah berbeda dengan bagaimana ia memahami cinta. Bellatrix mungkin tak tahu bagaimana rasanya menunggu sekian tahun agar orang yang disukai balik mencintainya. Tom Riddle keparat pasti menganggapnya sebagai alat perang saja.

"Mungkin. Karena aku tidak pernah berada di tempatmu—"

Sepatu Bellatrix menggebrak meja. Dengan pongah dia bersedekap. Kedua kaki di atas meja dan dia memotong seenaknya. "Nah, Weasel, kalau begitu kenapa kau repot-repot menanyaiku tentang hal yang kau sendiri tak pernah merasakannya? Apa kau begitu bodohnya sampai berpikir sendiri saja tak bisa?"

Apa ini sungguh Bellatrix Lestrange? Ataukah ini sungguh _Bellatrix Lestrange_ tanpa pengaruh Azkaban? Yang manapun, perempuan pembunuh itu kejam perkataan maupun perbuatannya.

"Pada dasarnya, Bells, bagaimana Voldemort," mendengar ini Bellatrix memicing murka, "mau mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah ketika dia sendiri tak mempercayai orang lain—"

"Kau tak tahu apapun tentang Yang Mulia!"

"—termasuk peri rumah yang mungkin sampah juga baginya."

Bellatrix tiba-tiba berdiri dan menyerangnya, menarik tubuhnya ke samping. Sesaat setelahnya, meja mereka meledak tetapi para muggle tetap larut dalam hingar-bingar. Seakan mereka tak terpengaruh. Lalu serangan apa barusan?

Jawabannya ada di tongkat sihir yang teracung pada mereka berdua.

"Bellatrix Lestrange?"

Suara laki-laki yang sangat Ginny kenal. Sekilas terbersit pikiran, seharusnya ia minum Felix Felicis dulu sebelum melakukan aksi nekatnya ini. Kemudian dibantah sendiri oleh otaknya. Ramuan itu bakal menghilangkan sensasi ketegangan yang dia cari.

Sementara itu, Bellatrix menyaksikan mereka berdua sambil menepukkan tangan dan tertawa girang. "Oooh, reuni keluarga! Aku suka ini."

Ginny tidak menduga ini dan tidak juga mempersiapkan kemungkinan ini. Dari semua orang, _kakaknya yang inilah_ yang tak akan segan membunuh, menghidupkan, lalu membunuh Bellatrix lagi. Tongkat sihirnya bergetar. Kutukan Kematian mungkin sudah di ujung lidah.

Diangkatnya kedua tangan, memberi isyarat agar kakaknya bisa tenang, "George... tunggu. Tolong. Akan kujelaskan."

* * *

 _bersambung_


End file.
